The Box Under My Brother's Bed
by cain aidan
Summary: Under, under my b-bed." He said, the life vanishing from his unfocused eyes. When Sasuke finally avenges his clan, Itachi is still with him, even after death.
1. Chapter 1

_The Box under my brother's bed: _**All Rights of Naruto belong to the Creator of Naruto. All Rights of "The Box Under my Brothers Bed", Including the idea and non-Characters of Naruto belong to Cain Aidan.**

Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha, two brothers damned by Uchiha Madra, and the village of Konoha. Itachi let the though hover in his head for a second, before pushing it back into his mind, saving it for later though, if he survived this battle with his dearest Otouto. _And maybe, I might be able to die in the bliss that Sasuke never learns the truth of this accursed Clan. _

Sasuke breathed deeply, trying to force air into his lungs. This was_ his _time to avenge _his_ clan, to kill _his_ older brother. It had been _his_ right to this day, and he had finally gotten here. _Of course, only by forsaking your friends, your village and happiness, _Sasuke's conscience whispered into his mind.

His onyx-colored eyes shined with an almost insane gleam, before it was overcome with rage and anger. His hands started moving, forming hand seals so fast you could barely copy them with the Sharingan. The chirps of a thousand birds filled both their ears, the electricity making Itachi's neck hair stand on end.

The older brother, the acclaimed reincarnation of Madra, closed his bleeding red eyes, the three black, feared Uchiha tomoes spinning lazily under the pale eyelids, before his body spasming in intense pain, his heart beating erratically as incredible electric forces of lightening shocked his internal being, blood pouring from his mouth, his head spinning as blood loss overtook him. His head rolled as Sasuke pulled him from his arm and threw him onto the ground, and he blindly looked to the feel of charka, his eyes having lost their sight fifteen minutes ago.

"Sa-suke," He breathed, feeling the tug of death on his slowly-leaving soul. "Under", blood splattered onto the ground as he coughed, "Under my b-bed." He said, the life vanishing from his unfocused eyes, the Sharingan melting away into a dull black as the Kekki Genki disappeared from his body, its secrets never to be discovered. Sasuke knelt next to the corpse of Itachi, the enormous weight of everything finally pressing against him. He whispered something silently, before falling over the still-warm body, charka depletion taking toll on him. The wind carried his words to a far away ear.

_Goodbye._


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Box Under My Brother's Bed_**

**Chapter 1:**

The steady beat of the machine; The soft, warm bed and the rythmatic beeps coming from the heart monitor machine told Sasuke he was in a hospital. Lifting one eyelid, he saw no one in the white, small room.

He looked to the open window, and saw the Hokage Monuments, piles of snow gathering on the heads of the five great ninja.

A small smile graced itself upon his lips. He was home, in Konoha. The grin disappeared however, as a heavily-endowed, blonde-haired woman waltzed into the room, a gem-like thing resting right above the middle of of her eyebrows. She was the chakra signature he had not recognized.

"Hello, I'm Tsunade." The woman said, turning the heart monitor off. She pulled the stickers from his chest, placing them back into a bin marked "Trash". She slid his IV out of his arm, and placed bright blue medical tape over the blood trying to trickle out of the tiny scratch.

"You were very lucky when Naruto found you, and brought you here. You had lost a lot of blood, and had a ruptured kidney, plus three broken ribs and a cracked elbow." She said, counting each thing on her fingers. "He also brought Itachi's body back, too. For you." She told him.

"I will come to see you later. You have some visitors." And she walked out the door.

Automatically he tensed, the knowledge of his brother, even though it was only his dead body, making him cringe.

Then, the door slide open again, this time his old sensei walking into his bleak room, his single eye hard, but warm. He was the same. Silver hair and all.

"Sasuke, welcome home, finally." His was tone light and friendly. He pulled a blue chair from the wall and sat down next to Sasuke's bedside.

"Hn," The raven responded. The door slide open again, and Sakura entered the room and walked to the bedside at a steady place, her face set like she was stone.

The sound of a slap resonated through the room, as Sasuke's right cheek turned a bright pink, and Sakura's green eyes teared up, her face softening dramatically as she hugged Sasuke tightly, pulling his slightly taller and more muscular frame to her smaller body, as she whiffed his unusual but familiar scent of cold jasmine and amber.

"He did it, Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto did it." She said happily through her few tears. Sasuke sighed inwardly, not understanding why she was getting so emotional. He was back, right?

"Yes, he did, Sakura-chan." Kakashi said.

Sasuke looked to the door, as a very, very familiar chakra signature approached them.

Everything about him had always been different, Sasuke thought to himself. Even his chakra signature. While Sakura's was calming, and Kakashi's was more of an electrifying sensation, nbut Naruto's was entirely different, like the chakra was made of Chaos and Harmony rolled into one huge force.

The door slid open, and a person with blazing red hair and firey blue eyes entered, his expression worn, as if he had just gone through hell and back.

"N-Naruto?" He said, his black eyes wide with suprise as his jaw dropped and he gawked at his old ex-bestfriend's appearance, despite himself.

The hair was different, obviously, but it seemed that even his face shape had changed. No more did he have a baby face, with slightly chubby cheeks. His face was narrower, his face shaped like a heart. His eyes were angled, too, and his whisker marks had deepened considerably, making his look feral.

Also, tiny white tips of sharp Canine teeth poked out from pink lips.

The eyes he had come to know had grown colder, with a twinge of red blazing behind the shallow blue waters. Even though he would never admit it, Sasuke was scared, not only for himself, but for his friends, and Naruto. What had happened?

"Please, staring is rude, Sasuke-teme." His laugh was deep and it sounded like rumbling thunder that echoed from his chest, and the tension in the air lifted as the laughter carried through-out the room.

He stepped to the bed, and sat on the end, and Sasuke could immediately tell he was bone-tired. Even though he hadn't seen him in Kami-sama knows how long, he still knew the habits and actions of his once-teammate.

Kakashi stood up from the chair, gesturing for Naruto to take it, but the latter refused, telling the older man to sit back down. Sakura looked worriedly from the both of them, her brow furrowing.

"Hn, dobe." He said, sitting up against the pillow.

"You could say thank you, you know," He yawned, "I only had to carry your ass and dead weight about 500 miles to the village.".

"You didn't have to, loser." His own voice cracked, and Sakura handed him a glass of water that had been sitting on his bedside. He took it, managing to choke it down in a graceful way.

All of a sudden, Naruto slumped over, and both Kakashi and Sakura jumped up, rushing to him.

They both were relieved and annoyed however, as a rather loud snore echoed from Naruto.

"Narutoo-Baka!" Sakura screeched,

And Sasuke could only smile weakly at their antics.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sa-suke," He breathed, feeling the tug of death on his slowly-leaving soul. "Under, under my b-bed." He said, the life vanishing from his unfocused eyes, the Sharigan melting away into black as the kekki genki disappeared from his body, its secret's never to be found. Sasuke kneeled next to the corpse of Itachi, the enormous weight of everything finally pressing against him. He whispered something silently, before falling over the still-warm body, charka depletion taking toll on him.

_Goodbye,_

* * *

The Box Under My Brother's Bed

Chapter 2:

"So, what are you going to do about him?" Kakashi asked, leaning against the wall of Tsunade's office. She stopped writing and looked up, and sighed, pushing herself up from her position of leaning against her desktop.

"I'm going to assign him to a warden, so to say, for twenty-four seven, for six months. Then, give a him a choice to join the Leaf as ninja, and be apart of Team Kakashi once again.

Of course, he won't be able to go on one-man missions for about three years, and he cannot leave the village without two other people of atleast Jounin Rank." She finished, her amber eyes locking on to his one grey. "What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me. But, why not lock him up?" He asked, being serious.

Tsunade smiled, "Because, he killed an SS-classed Ninja, which brought us some serious money from the Fire Daiymo, and, it will make Naruto and Sakura happy." She whispered the last part, her small smile growing larger at the thought.

It was no secret that they both had gotten depressed, Naruto more-so, when they hadn't had any information on Sasuke or his where-about's for a year. Not even Jiraya's spy network, which had been taken over by Naruto, had gotten them any clues.

Kakashi's eye wrinkled in a U-shape as he smiled. "Thank you, Tsunade." He said, shushuning out of the room.

--

Sasuke woke up to the same, boring room, and sat up, the off-white sheets sliding off of him. His eyes wandered to Naruto's sleeping frame, resting in the blue chair Kakashi had been sitting in yesterday. He still couldn't get over the drastic change in his ex-friend, which he didn't even know _why_ he had changed.

He tensed as Naruto's slumbering form shifted, and two blood red eyes looked around the room, almost in a crazed fashion.

He jumped from the chair, in a defensive postition, and his eyes locked with Sasuke's and he leaped from his spot _four_ feet from Sasuke until he was abouttwo inches away from mawling his face with razor-sharps claws that had _not_ been there before.

"Naruto!" A grey blur slammed into Naruto, and a beasty growl echoed from the deep pits of the red head's throat.

Kakashi had him pinned to the ground, his four limbs holding Naruto down. Their eyes stared into eachothers, and then the bloody red faded to blue, and the claws resinded back into nails on the young ninja's hands.

"Sorry, Kashi'." he mumbled tiredly, all fight gone from his body.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun." He said, smiling as he lifted the both of them from the ground, and patted Naruto's back. He turned to Sasuke, "That's _one_ way to wake up, ne?" He joked, letting Naruto stand on his own.

"Tsunade wants you for a mission, Naruto. You should head over there quickly. Go!" He said, ushering the boy from the room.

When he was sure he was on his way, he sat in the blue chair.

"What happened, to Naruto I mean." Sasuke asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Alot has happened since you left, Sasuke." Kakashi sighed. His student needed to know what happened, he decided.

"About four years after you left, Naruto had decided to take it upon himself to find you and bring you home for good. It had been about three months since he had left, and we hadn't heard from him in two.

Sakura, Tsunade and myself were talking in the Hokage Tower about this when all of a sudden, Lee, Neji and Tenten rushed into the room, a bloodied figure in Lee and Neji's arms. I remember it like it was yesterday," Kakashi paused, his hands absent-mindly clenching his pants,

"Blood was coming out of his body faster than air was getting in. A group of sound-nin, still loyal to the snake, had ambushed him, eleven-to-one. They had punctured his lung, broken his leg, slit his throat half-way, and clawed a hole into his abdominin.

Tsunade and Sakura worked as hard as they could, but he was dying, Sasuke, _dying._ His heart failed two times," He whispered, looking to a far-off place,

"Then, all of a sudden, his eyes flashed, and the Kyuubi had taken over, but you could _feel_ that he wanted to save his vessel, like his heart had changed to gold. He told us to back away, and let him do something kind for once in his life-time. He put one hand on his heart, and the other covered his eyes,"

Kakashi did the same thing, "And all of a sudden, Naruto's body feel to the floor, convulsing. We didn't know what was happened, but we could not touch him, as his skin felt like fire, then, it was all over.

"His skin cooled, and his eyes closed. Sakura checked his stats, and said he was just sleeping. We took him to the hospital for observation, and when I came to in the morning, his hair had changed and his eyes were red. They had faded back to blue after a month. We guess that Kyuubi had something to do with his appearance.

"We asked Naruto if Kyuubi was still with him," Kakashi said, smiling a true smile, one that you could see from under his mask, "And Naruto said, 'All that was there was a white light coming from his cage'. We knew what the fox had done, and we are still grateful." Kakashi finished, his hands sitting in his lap.

"Anyways, put these on, you don't want to be seen wearing hospital gown around the village, do you?" Kakashi said throwing a pile of clothes at him.

He left, and Sasuke started to change, sliding off the ugly gown and pulling a grey sweater over his head, finding it a bit difficult to put it on thanks to the cast adoning his arm. He had to stand to put the clinging sweatpants on, but atleast his legs didn't feel like jelly anymore.

He sat back on the bed, and waited, comtemplating his fate.

Then, the door slide open, and in walked Naruto, dressed in civilian clothes and not a speck of orange anywhere on him.

"I can't believe there making me do this! _Me!_" He whined, which sounded strange with his deep voice.

"What are you complaining about, dobe?" He asked, smirking.

"My _all-important, high-priority_," he quoted the words, "Is to watch Uchiha Sasuke, I.e, you, for freaking six months!" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke, like it was his idea.

The smirk slipped right from Sasuke's face, a deep frown there instead.

"Great, now my headache won't_ ever_ go away." He grumbled, making Naruto even madder.

And Kakashi could only laugh quietly at them.


End file.
